


Aurora Boreal

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: MFCDZ, One Sided Love, Other, SS BR Takeover, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Ao ser abraçado pelo gelo do Ártico, Isaak era pouco mais que um garoto. E como todo garoto precisou de cuidados. Mas, não foi necessário muito para que despertasse seu verdadeiro potencial, pois o coração de um guerreiro está sempre pronto para assumir seu dever.Havia algo maior que o traje de Cisne o esperando no fundo do oceano. Sua vocação. Sua sina. E seu destino final… Ao cerrar seus olhos e deixar seu corpo ser conduzido pelas correntes marítimas foi quando acordou de fato.Intrépido.Leal.Furioso.— O Kraken despertou, Generais.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Luzes do Norte

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente!
> 
> Comecei a escrever essa história faz MUITO tempo e nada mais justo do que começar a postá-la no dia do aniversário do Isaak.  
> Embora, sim...ele mereça alguma história feliz e bonita, eu também gosto muito dessa aqui.
> 
> Ela não é propriamente inspirada em uma música, mas posso ouvir os versos de My Sweet Prince por entre as linhas, que se tornou a canção que escuto enquanto escrevo, vou deixar os links logo depois.  
> Obrigada à @Super-nova pelo incentivo de sempre nos momentos de dúvida e pela ajuda sinopística.
> 
> Letra/tradução: http://bit.ly/2STC8PX  
> Youtube: http://bit.ly/2P3sCst  
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/38Cx8WK

_Quando as partículas que viajam da coroa solar até a Terra chocam-se contra a atmosfera, são carregadas nas direções dos pólos pelas correntes magnéticas, proporcionando um show de luzes de beleza indescritível. Infelizmente, tal fenômeno só é observável nas mais altas latitudes, tanto no Norte, onde temos a Aurora Boreal, nomeada após a deusa romana do amanhecer, Aurora e o deus grego dos ventos, Boreas, quanto ao Sul, onde o fenômeno é chamado de Aurora Austral — de Auster, o Sul em Latim —, reduzindo drasticamente o número de observadores que podem atestar tal maravilha devido às condições extremas nestas partes do globo._

Por incontáveis noites o Oceano Ártico, em toda sua calma e imponência, contentou-se em observar as Luzes do Norte, as refletindo em suas águas e geleiras. Mas naquela noite atípica, os céus recebiam uma resposta à altura. O mar estava revolto como nunca antes visto, desequilibrando a paz dos milenares blocos de gelo, que recebiam a turbulência da água sobre si. Dessa vez, quem iluminava aquela porção tão erma do globo terrestre era ele, o próprio Oceano, ofuscando até mesmo o brilho das estrelas que observavam longinquamente tal perturbação. Era a atmosfera que agora refletia a luz do Mar.

A expressão zombeteira já havia esvaído-se há muito da face de Isaak. Com alguma dificuldade ainda mantinha a farsa, em busca de todas as informações que poderia extrair do Cavaleiro de Cisne. Teve real vontade de entregar-se quando reconheceu a maior técnica de seu mestre sendo executada por Hyoga e permitiu ser atingido. Cisne tentou ampará-lo em sua morte, o que era para o Kraken ainda mais inadmissível. Não depois de tudo que o homem, por quem arriscava sua vida naquele momento havia feito. Todavia, também queria acreditar em Hyoga. Ao perceber que começava a fraquejar, decidiu então contar o grande segredo que guardava: o irmão de Saga de Gêmeos era o responsável por aquelas batalhas. Kanon era o Dragão Marinho, o arquiteto dos planos para tomar a Terra e o humano que manipulava o Deus dos Mares.

Se antes procurava motivos para poupar Hyoga de Cisne, agora tinha a única razão que precisava para matá-lo. Não trairia a Kanon. Muito menos por conta de alguém a quem julgava de fato ter lhe dado as costas e o sentenciado à morte em benefício próprio. Pois sim, Isaak acreditava que o único motivo para Camus não procurar-lhe era a traição de Hyoga. Sabia quem era o dono de direito da Armadura de Cisne, sendo informado antes do trágico episódio, pelo Mestre Aquário, que seu companheiro não era apto a tornar-se um Cavaleiro de Bronze. Isaak fora o escolhido.

Suspirou profundamente, tinha seu único olho fechado. Hyoga teve a impressão que aquela seria a última vez que o querido amigo buscaria por oxigênio. Todavia, Isaak continuou a respirar. O ar, porém, tornava-se frio e pesado a uma velocidade impressionante, surpreendendo o Cisne. O cosmo de Isaak superava não só o do Cavaleiro de Bronze, pego na realização de que o jovem Marina havia ultrapassado até mesmo os limites do Mestre Camus. Era um cosmo confuso, perturbador. Isaak de Kraken finalmente desatava o nó que amarrava seus sentimentos todos juntos, de maneira desoladora: havia raiva, desgosto, medo, saudades e, sobretudo, rancor. Mas também havia amor. Não por Hyoga, muito menos por Camus de Aquário, mas pelo homem que o acolheu no Mundo Submarino.

Enquanto Cisne, em uma tentativa de salvar-se em meio àquela atmosfera de sensações mistas suplicava pelo fim da luta, Isaak o ignorava. Não perdia seu inimigo de vista. Hyoga tentava advertí-lo de que aquela não seria uma batalha honrosa. Milhões de pessoas sofreriam caso não conseguisse cumprir sua missão de destruir o Pilar do Ártico. Mas quem era ele para falar de sofrimento? Como tinha a pachorra de dizer aquelas palavras depois de tirar tudo do homem a quem chamava de amigo...de irmão?

Seria doloroso, essa era uma certeza. Pensava no desapontamento de Camus quando finalmente eliminasse Hyoga. Mas o desapontamento de Kanon lhe doeria mais no peito. Além disso, sabia que o Dragão Marinho estaria lá para ampará-lo, como por muitas outras noites já esteve. Era o homem que consertava seus medos, que caçava suas dores e as eliminava uma a uma. Era por ele que lutava. Somente por ele e ninguém mais.

A Aurora Boreal foi tão intensa que não levou somente o corpo de Hyoga para a viagem sem volta até o Mundo dos Mortos. O garoto que trazia a Armadura de Libra não era mais visto por ali e a perturbação no pequeno oceano foi tanta que geleiras e icebergs se deslocaram por distâncias impossíveis de serem percorridas por tamanhos blocos de gelo. O céu do Ártico iluminou-se, refletindo a Aurora do Kraken nos gases que compunham a atmosfera, dando ao Mar a sua desforra por tantos anos admirando as Luzes do Norte em solidão, silenciado pelas estrelas daquele céu puro.

Isaak reuniu suas últimas forças, andando até Urna de Libra, tombando a seu lado.


	2. Fossas Abissais

Kanon regia o Mundo Submarino a pulso firme. Desde que Poseidon anunciou que dormiria novamente no corpo do garoto Solo, o homem que intitulou-se Dragão Marinho tomara controle do templo no fundo do mar. A cada dia chegavam mais e mais Marinas, despertos pela vontade do Imperador, acatando as ordens de Kanon como se este fosse o príncipe daquele pequeno mundo, o representante do próprio deus.

Era um “trabalho” totalmente estafante. Levou alguns meses para organizar suas operações, recrutar soldados decentes para o trabalho de espionagem, traçar planos, definir os perfis dos Cavaleiros...que seriam seu maior problema. Além disso, precisava manter a ordem e não havia maneira melhor de fazer tal coisa do que garantindo algum conforto e bem estar aos soldados de todas as patentes.

Foi durante uma das crises de enxaqueca que frequentemente acompanhava seus afazeres que um soldado raso adentrou o escritório onde Kanon permanecia a maior parte do tempo.

— Senhor Dragão Marinho… encontramos um garoto na proximidade do Pilar que sustenta o Ártico, mas não podemos nos aproximar dele.

Aqueles momentos o faziam querer mandar tudo para a outra dimensão. O grau de inutilidade de alguns daqueles marinas era inconcebível aos olhos de alguém tão inteligente e forte quanto Kanon. Esfregou as têmporas e passou as mãos pelo rosto, terminando com o café em sua xícara.

— Um garoto? E qual o problema? Precisa que eu procure uma babá?

Recostou-se na cadeira, tamborilando os dedos no descanso de braço, assistindo ao subordinado que sofria para encontrar as palavras adequadas.

— Senhor General… três homens pereceram ao tentarem aproximação. Faz muito frio ao redor do jovem rapaz. Veja isto!

O soldado removeu o pano que cobria sua mão esquerda, detalhe que já tinha passado despercebido pelo Dragão Marinho por conta da dor de cabeça intermitente, revelando uma grande queimadura causada pelo ar frio que protegia o homem encontrado.

— Um Mago do Gelo? — Kanon indagou, em espanto — Será possível que eles estejam invadindo a Fortaleza e nenhum de vocês, inúteis, foi capaz de soar o alarme? 

O Dragão Marinho saiu às pressas, cobrindo-se com sua Escama. Apesar de não querer chamar reforços, seguiria cauteloso. Podia ser uma emboscada, talvez os informantes estivessem equivocados sobre a situação do Santuário de Atena ou pior: mesmo com todo seu cuidado e preparo, poderiam ter sido interceptados e alimentados com informações falsas. 

Após uma rápida, porém precisa, varredura do local, constatou que, de fato, o invasor encontrava-se sozinho. A cada passo que dava em direção ao jovem homem, sentia o ar tornando-se mais hostil e gelado. Embora aquele cosmo fosse letal aos soldados rasos, pouco afetava Kanon que, afinal de contas, havia sido treinado, assim como seu irmão, para assumir a Armadura de Gêmeos, substituindo Saga caso algo viesse a lhe acontecer.

O garoto estava caído no chão, de qualquer maneira. Parecia inconsciente, se não fosse pelo ar frio que o cercava. Era como um animal ferido, que apesar de estar à beira da morte, criava um ambiente agressivo esperando ter forças para ao menos sair dali sem ser perturbado por outra criatura. O corpo machucado fez com que Kanon entendesse que o menino havia sido salvo pela vontade do mar. Uma ideia quase absurda cruzou seus pensamentos e se tais teorias fossem provadas corretas, a situação era totalmente oportuna. 

Devagar, aproximou-se do rapaz, que reagia ao cosmo poderoso do Dragão Marinho. Não era afetuoso, de forma alguma, mas o tranquilizava e aplacava suas dores. Uma equipe médica foi chamada ao Pilar do Atlântico Norte, responsabilidade de Kanon, para onde o garoto misterioso foi levado. Uma dose brutal de analgésicos lhe foi ministrada enquanto o cosmo de Kanon controlava o jovem. Durante os primeiros cuidados, o auto-intitulado responsável pelo Mundo Submarino matutava, quase esquecendo da dor de cabeça que antes o consumia. Precisava retornar ao Templo de Poseidon com urgência.

Após uma rápida averiguação, sua suspeita mais uma vez apontava para o caminho de provar-se correta! A Vontade do Mar salvou o soldado que seria o General de Kraken, protetor do Pilar do Ártico. A Escama de Kraken reluzia em seu pedestal, ansiando para que fosse invocada por seu novo dono. Às pressas, Kanon procurava pelos arquivos sobre os Cavaleiros de Ouro, encontrando a ficha de Camus de Aquário, o Mago do Gelo. Estudou rapidamente os escassos detalhes que tinha sobre o Santo de Atena, pois não o conhecera pessoalmente. Sabia da responsabilidade de Aquário em treinar alguns aprendizes para lutarem por uma Armadura de Bronze, em um país longínquo e, por quase nada saber sobre as habilidades daquele homem, Camus era um dos inimigos que mais temia.

Enquanto organizava suas estratégias, um dos médicos pedia permissão para adentrar o escritório. Informou Kanon das condições do rapaz encontrado à beira da morte: poderiam salvá-lo, mas a visão do olho esquerdo estava comprometida. Com a autorização do Dragão Marinho, os procedimentos necessários seriam realizados e cuidados tomados para que o novo integrante do exército marinho estivesse em condições de cumprir seu papel. Obviamente, Kanon não revelou a sina do garoto de imediato. Enquanto os médicos voltavam para o Atlântico Norte, o irmão de Saga organizava suas informações mais confidenciais, as levando consigo para os aposentos no Pilar, onde permaneceria com a finalidade de colher informações do provável discípulo de Camus.

O protetor do Atlântico Norte instalou-se em um escritório improvisado. Mantinha consigo os arquivos de maior importância e vigiava atentamente qualquer perturbação no sono de seu hóspede enquanto finalizava os trabalhos do dia. Ordens entregues, missões designadas, a Comandante Thetis convocada a permanecer no Templo, pois a localização central era de suma importância estratégica e não podia ser deixada vazia. Agora tudo que Kanon precisava era de um bom banho para relaxar.

Obviamente, o desejo de ter uma banheira tão luxuosa quanto a que o irmão possuía em seu próprio Templo havia sido contemplado. Banhava-se em água quente, descansando o corpo consumido pela tarefa exaustiva de pensar à frente de todos ali, sempre que dava o dia por encerrado. A pele começava a enrugar quando saiu da água. Vestiu algo leve, chamou pela ceia e voltou a vigiar o menino. Para alguém que já havia manipulado um deus, aquele garoto que parecia tão jovem era uma presa fácil. Precisava, antes de tudo, conquistar sua confiança.

Após alimentar-se com frutas frescas trazidas por uma serviçal, Kanon preparou-se para dormir. Dividiria a cama, única naquele recinto, com o Kraken. O acomodou de modo que não ficasse muito à beirada do leito que, para sorte de ambos era gigantesco. Ficariam bem afastados e ainda sim confortáveis. Alguns soldados do pelotão médico interromperam o sono do Dragão Marinho, checando as condições do rapaz que perdera o olho e mantinha-se estável, mas ainda sim sedado.

O garoto foi mantido desacordado por mais alguns dias. Não era apenas o ferimento no rosto o motivo de preocupação, mas vários machucados por seu corpo ocorreram quando foi tragado pelo mar. A viagem poderia ser turbulenta em algumas condições, mesmo com a benção das águas. O que salvara o garoto fora, muito provavelmente, a proteção do Kraken, a criatura mitológica cujo espírito habitava o Oceano, um mito mesmo entre os Marinas, já que os registros que o Dragão encontrara eram escassos e antigos, escritos pelos outros Generais protetores do Ártico.

Era um final de tarde quando o rapaz começava a despertar. Kanon escrevia seus pergaminhos com novas informações que chegavam da superfície e sentiu o medo tomando conta de seu quarto. O paciente tentava puxar a atadura que cobria seu rosto, com desespero. A fraqueza ainda por efeito das medicações administradas o deixava em extrema agonia, impossibilitando que removesse o curativo. O Dragão Marinho largou a pena e puxou o moço para si, sentando-se sobre o leito, como quem cuida de um irmão mais novo.

— Está tudo bem. Você caiu no mar. Sou Kanon, o responsável por tudo aqui, você está sob meus cuidados. 

O rapaz dos cabelos verdes ganhava um pouco mais de força, mas ainda não era suficiente para esquivar-se do homem que o abraçava. 

— Você não lembra? Você caiu no mar… Está tudo bem. Nós o salvamos. 

O ar começava a congelar e o olho bom do rapaz expressava medo e fúria. Mais uma vez, Kanon usou de seu cosmo para acalmá-lo, chamando imediatamente por uma serva que providenciasse a refeição recomendada para o hóspede.

— Sou Kanon de Gêmeos. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro, assim como o seu mestre. Vou protegê-lo. Confie em mim.

Bingo! Não precisou nem mencionar o nome de Camus. Foi um movimento arriscado, mas necessário. Tampouco precisava ser usuário do cosmo para sentir a angústia do menino ao jogar aquelas palavras que lhe pareciam tão repletas de significado. Ainda assustado e fraco, o garoto tateava as bandagens que lhe circundavam a cabeça. A serva não demorou a trazer a porção de caldo de carne. Kanon a dispensou, ajudando o garoto a se alimentar. No início houve recusa, mas os dias que passou desacordado e o delicioso aroma do caldo lhe despertaram o apetite rapidamente.

Ainda por conta da fraqueza e também pela tala em um dos braços, era dependente do Dragão Marinho para comer. Homem este que fazia força para disfarçar a irritação por ter de bancar a babá. Repetia para si mesmo: “isso valerá a pena”. A tigela não demorou a ficar vazia e o garoto acomodou-se novamente nos macios travesseiros, adormecendo. 

“Paciência fez com que chegasse até aqui. Paciência, Kanon. Paciência”. O Dragão Marinho largou a louça sobre o criado-mudo e voltou a seus afazeres. O resto daquela semana não foi muito diferente. Dividia seus dias entre analisar os relatórios sobre o que acontecia na superfície, trazidos pontualmente pela manhã, tal como um periódico, consumidos juntamente com seu desjejum e entre cuidar do garoto. Evitava a aproximação de outras pessoas e instruía que o mínimo possível lhe fosse dito.

Ainda dividiam o leito, mantendo a distância. Em uma noite um pouco mais gelada do que o habitual, Kanon acendeu a lareira e virou-se de costas, prestes a dormir, quando a voz que não conhecia finalmente havia escapado dos lábios do menino.

— Quando que o Mestre Camus vem me buscar? Ele disse quando voltava?

O Dragão Marinho trocou de posição lentamente. Precisava manter a compostura. Aproximou-se do garoto e tentou usar o tom de voz da maneira mais terna que conseguia, mesmo que isso não fosse muita coisa.

— Camus de Aquário está no Santuário. Quem é você?

— O que aconteceu? Quando que ele vem? Quem é _você_? Isso aqui é o Santuário?

— Sou Kanon, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Protetor da Terceira Casa. Qual o seu nome?

Alguns instantes de silêncio transcorreram. O garoto procurava lembrar-se das lições de seu querido Mestre. Não que muita coisa houvesse sido dita, mas recordava-se vagamente sobre a hierarquia do Santuário. Se Camus era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, protegido por uma Constelação Zodiacal, Gêmeos também deveria ser. 

— Meu nome é Isaak. Sou discípulo de Camus de Aquário...Isaak de Cisne. Onde estamos?

Kanon não pode deixar de notar os lábios ressecados do rapaz. Serviu-lhe um copo d’água, falando calmamente.

— Você caiu no mar, não se lembra? 

Isaak precisou pensar muito sobre aquilo. Recordava-se de Hyoga, do navio onde a mãe do amigo jazia...da correnteza!

— Eu não caí...o Hyoga! Hyoga está bem? Consegui salvá-lo? — Uma grossa lágrima era vista no olho sadio do menino de cabelo verde.

— O Hyoga...salvou-se sim. — “O que diabos é um Hyoga? Será que é o outro aprendiz? Bom...ele não foi encontrado aqui, então…”— Descanse, amanhã eu explico melhor. Vamos precisar andar um pouco, você ainda está debilitado. Apenas descanse.

Isaak acatou com as instruções. Hyoga ter sobrevivido era tudo que importava naquele momento. Estava com um companheiro de armas, mesmo sendo de patente distinta. Tudo ficaria bem.

Na manhã seguinte, Kanon precisou ter ainda mais paciência. Os passos curtos que o garoto dava eram suficientes apenas para alcançar pequenas distâncias, como a da cama até o toalete. Agora além de alimentá-lo, precisou ajudá-lo com o banho, vestí-lo e servir de apoio durante o longo trajeto até o Templo de Poseidon. Ordenou que todo e qualquer habitante da Fortaleza Submarina fosse mantido longe dali. Quando chegaram à base do Pilar do Atlântico Norte, Isaak contemplou a abóbada sobre eles, boquiaberto.

— Nós estamos...no fundo do mar?

— Isaak, nós precisamos conversar. O Mestre Camus com certeza já lhe explicou sobre o balanço das coisas. Coexistência e tudo mais. Nós, enquanto Cavaleiros temos o dever de proteger a Terra, cuidar dos humanos, promover a justiça e tudo mais. Mas para cuidar dos humanos, precisamos também cuidar das coisas que eles destroem, você não concorda?

Kanon tinha sorte. Apesar de não poder dizer isto há alguns anos atrás, quando foi preso no Cabo Sunion, desde que encontrara o Tridente tudo ia a seu favor. Inclusive a burrice da humanidade, isso era algo que sempre lhe ajudava. Isaak estava aturdido com o assunto, pois não conseguia entender a motivação por detrás daquela conversa estranha.

— Nós lutamos por Atena, a Deusa da Justiça. Mas não há justiça se esta não for para todos, não acha? Sim, nós estamos no fundo do mar. Vê aquela construção? É o Templo de Poseidon.

— Você é um inimigo? — Isaak assumia postura defensiva, mesmo debilitado. — O que quer de mim?

Kanon apenas revirou os olhos.

— Caso fosse seu inimigo, teria deixado você morrer ao invés de perder meu precioso tempo o cuidando. Já disse, sou tão Cavaleiro quanto você. Apenas me acompanhe, ok? Preciso mostrar algo e não temos o dia inteiro. Mais uma coisa: você conhece a lenda do Kraken?

Encorajado por seu cuidador, mas ainda ressabiado, Isaak o seguiu, em silêncio. Kanon não podia perder a paciência, contou até dez, mentalmente, e continuou:

— O Kraken vive nas profundezas marinhas, ele ataca os navios com pessoas mal-intencionadas, geralmente pescadores, piratas, contrabandistas, etc. Algumas vezes nós recuperamos as embarcações afundadas, destruídas de maneira inexplicável. Não é qualquer pessoa que pode ver o Kraken, mas sabemos que ele protege sua morada. E você foi encontrado nos domínios dele. — Parou à porta do Templo, segurando Isaak pelos ombros — São Sete os Oceanos, se separarmos Atlântico e Pacífico em Norte e Sul. Cada um dos Pilares que pode ver ao fundo sustenta um oceano, com a exceção de um. — Apontou para uma gigantesca coluna, o Suporte Principal — você foi encontrado ao Pilar do Ártico. Ninguém sobreviveria a um afogamento em águas tão geladas com correntes fortíssimas. Não interessa se você domina o gelo, nem Camus conseguiria escapar. Sei que estou despejando informações que parecem desconexas, mas você está aqui com outro propósito. — Adentraram o Templo — Tenho razões para crer que o Kraken o salvou, a mando de Poseidon.

— Isso é uma besteira sem fundamento. Por que deveria acreditar em você? — O olho bom de Isaak percorria o interior do monumento.

— Porque eu também fui salvo pela Vontade do Mar. Assim como os outros Marinas.

— Outros? — Isaak recordava levemente das vozes dos homens que o socorreram, lembrou-se também da bela garota que os servia nos aposentos de Kanon — Espere. Você me disse que era Cavaleiro. Como pode ser um...Marina?

Kanon abaixou-se, a fim de manter os olhos na mesma altura dos de Isaak, o respondendo calmamente.

— Meu nome é Kanon. Sou o gêmeo mais novo de Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Fui treinado para assumir a Armadura caso algo acontecesse com meu irmão e o impossibilitasse de lutar por Atena. Assim como você, fui trazido aqui por Poseidon, com um propósito maior. Eu também caí no Mar e ele me salvou. Saga está desaparecido, o que significa que eu sou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Mas aqui sou o Dragão Marinho, Protetor do Atlântico Norte.

Mesmo não entendendo muito bem, a confiança que Kanon passava ao dizer aquelas palavras o levaram a acreditar na história. Afinal, o homem conhecia também Camus e sabia do Santuário. Foi levado até uma sala grande, contendo oito pedestais, com armaduras sobre eles. Imaginou que ali, bem no centro, imponente, segurando o Tridente, estava a que pertencia a Poseidon. Um pouco mais ao lado, uma daquelas magníficas peças douradas reluzia, como se estivesse clamando por alguém.

— Você disse ser Isaak de Cisne, não é mesmo? É familiar com a armadura? Estas são as Escamas de Poseidon e seus Generais. Funcionam da mesma maneira.

— Ainda não vesti a Armadura de Cisne...Deveria ir buscá-la na geleira mas o Hyoga ficou preso na correnteza e agora eu estou aqui.

As poucas palavras do garoto já formavam o panorama geral da situação. Kanon era astuto demais para precisar que todas elas fossem ditas. Sem mais delongas, levou o menino até a frente da Escama que suplicava por sua presença.

— Você vai entender o que eu estava tentando dizer, Isaak de Kraken, Protetor do Ártico. Toque-a. A Escama o aguarda.

O rapaz caolho estendeu sua mão até o pedestal, sendo coberto pela vestimenta dourada. Sentia-se revigorado, mais forte do que antes de ter sido levado pela correnteza. Para Kanon, tirando a parte de cuidar do garoto, tudo havia sido fácil. Precisava agora desvendar as técnicas de Camus de Aquário para completar seu dossiê. Culpar os humanos sempre dava bons resultados e com Isaak não seria diferente. Precisava torná-lo um bom General.

— Venha. Precisamos agora cuidar dos seus deveres.

— Deveres? O que eu preciso fazer? Para onde vamos? — Não foi respondido de imediato. Kanon andava a passos largos para fora do Templo — Espere!

— O Ártico é sua responsabilidade. Veja por si mesmo, aquele pilar sustenta o seu Oceano. — O General apontava para uma torre similar ao local de onde haviam saído — Também tenho assuntos a tratar. Conversamos pela noite, Kraken.

Procurando pelas respostas que lhe foram negadas, Isaak seguiu, cauteloso, para o edifício, semelhante àquele que ocupara em companhia de seu cuidador. Ignorou a porta onde, caso essa estrutura acompanhasse a arquitetura do Atlântico Sul, seria a entrada para os aposentos do — agora — Marina, subindo até o topo do Pilar.

Próximo à abóbada que segurava o peso das águas sobre sua cabeça, pôde entender o peso verdadeiro da Escama de Kraken: sentia a força que a vestimenta emanava, sem saber ao certo como controlá-la. Ouviu a Voz do Oceano, seus lamentos, suas dores. E, juntamente com a entidade que agora deveria proteger, sofreu.

Kanon deu seguimento a seus planos: continuou organizando os dados recebidos pela espionagem, os relatórios das divisões de guerreiros que regia, com direito a uma ou duas rápidas audiências dos responsáveis pelo alojamento de soldados rasos, até ser interrompido pelos Generais de Sirene e Scylla, que adentraram seu escritório completamente fardados, em desespero:

— DRAGÃO MARINHO! POR QUE O SINAL NÃO SOOU? ESTAMOS SOB ATAQUE!

O homem no comando não escondeu o sorriso de escárnio. Era desnecessário olhar pela janela ou atentar-se aos gritos dos homens que amontoavam-se à entrada do Templo. Sentia a pressão, a turbulência do fenômeno na própria pele. Não podia, entretanto, demonstrar o medo que sentia. Lentamente, largou a pena, bebeu um pouco da infusão já fria, servida em uma taça de metal nobre. Levantou os olhos, de maneira calma e controlada, erguendo também as palmas de ambas mãos.

— O Kraken despertou, Generais.

Uma sombra monstruosa havia trazido a noite para a Fortaleza Submarina, os soldados amontoavam-se, escondidos atrás das colunas. A curiosidade por vezes era maior que o medo diante de algo nunca antes visto por aqueles que já haviam se habituado a viver debaixo d’água. Dragão Marinho já sabia, pelos poucos manuscritos, que aquela aparição era algo totalmente possível de acontecer durante seu governo, sobretudo pelas condições das águas. Há mais de uma década as geleiras perdiam volume, alimentando a fúria da lendária criatura protetora das gélidas águas.

Chrysaor e Lymnades chegaram ao escritório apenas para ouvir a bronca de Kanon os dispensando, ordenando o remanejo do pessoal para seus postos e atividades. O Protetor do Atlântico Norte organizava, faceiro, seus documentos, enquanto escutava a doce sinfonia de seus homens ordenando os pelotões.

Um apavorado Isaak tentava reter todas as informações adquiridas em tão pouco tempo. Não só aprendera que era o responsável por uma parcela do Exército, mas que também era o tutor de todo o ecossistema do Ártico. As imagens das geleiras desmanchando, dos animais encarando a escassez de recursos e, sobretudo, a dor do Kraken ao presenciar a destruição de tudo que lhe era tão sagrado agora faziam parte de quem Isaak era.

E, para Isaak, Kanon estava certo. Não há como trazer justiça aos homens se não houver justiça para todas as criaturas vivas. 

A fúria que o havia acometido, a angústia do Kraken e benção de Poseidon eram todos motivos para que ignorasse a dor. Desceu mais rapidamente do que sua condição lhe permitia, passando pelo exército meticulosamente organizado. Ignorou os colegas Generais, que lhe encaravam curiosos e tampouco precisou erguer os olhos até seu protetor, que iniciava o regresso até suas profundezas de direito. Precisava sair dali.

— Me leve à superfície! — Isaak bradou ao invadir o escritório de Kanon. — Agora!

— Acho que você não entendeu bem, garoto. Suas responsabilidades estão aqui. — Kanon colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, cruzando os dedos. — Seu pelotão o aguarda.

— Pelotão? Eu preciso ir à superfície! Agora! Vamos de uma vez!

Com o pouco mais de força que agora possuía, deu um soco na mesa do Dragão Marinho, que levantou-se, irritado com a petulância do garoto.

— Você quer subir? Tudo bem. Vamos à superfície então.


End file.
